baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Balduran
2 1; 4 vs. lycanthropes |magical = yes |adamantine = no |cold_iron = yes |silver = yes |lore_to_identify = 80 |weight = 12 |missable = |area = Isle of Balduran, Wandering Eye (captain's deck) (AR1504 – 544.138) |obtained_from = |involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = -4 bonus vs. lycanthropes |thac0_mod = Strength |damage = 2d4 +4 vs. lycanthropes |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 8 |proficiency_type = Bastard Sword Large Sword |hands = |two_handed = |fake_two_handed = |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 12 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics of all class combinations; druids and the shaman; fighter/druid; mages and sorcerers; monks; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 2500 |item_icon = Sword of Balduran ISW1H1800001 Item icon BG1.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SW1H18 |store_code = |max_in_stack = |projectile = |critical_item = yes |toggle_critical_hits = no }} |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 3 |proficiency_type = Long Sword |hands = |two_handed = |fake_two_handed = |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = *Magic resistance: +10% *Lore: +10b |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 5 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics of all class combinations; druids and the shaman; fighter/druid; mages and sorcerers |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 14000 |item_icon = Blade of Roses ISW1H4000001 Item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = WA2S1H |store_code = |max_in_stack = |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The Sword of Balduran is an large sword that belonged to the famous town founder and explorer Balduran. It can be found in the wreck of his ship in Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast and will later make its way into the possession of merchants in Amn and the Black Pits. ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' The original artifact is a golden bastard sword with a core of silver and cold iron which is very effective against lycanthropes. However, because gold is a soft and heavy metal, the weapon has no special advantages when fighting against other creatures. Statistics ''Baldur's Gate II'' After the events on the Sword Coast, the blade has lost but also gained several abilities, being now an long sword of no specific material, but increasing the wielder's lore and magic resistance. Statistics Locations ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Found in the northern part of the Isle of Balduran on the captain's deck in the wreck of the Wandering Eye, on his desk right behind a floor trap ''Shadows of Amn'' *Sold by Deidre at the Adventurer Mart on Athkatla's Waukeen's Promenade ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Sold by the Weapon Merchant Notes *Though the item with the original code, SW1H18.itm, received some of the changes applied in Baldur's Gate II to the Sword of Balduran, it remains unused by the game while the actually available sword has the code WA2S1H.itm. **Its description reads: *The Baldur's Gate II weapon shares its artwork with the Blade of Roses. Cut content *Beamdog may have planned a modification of the (original) Sword of Balduran, done by the party or a smith, as there exists a file by the ID COMPS18.itm in the game code of both Enhanced Editions; "COMP" is a typical part of the item filenames for components. This item, however, isn't referenced in any of the games' locations, dialogs or scripts. Achievements In Balduran's Image Don the sword, shield, helm, and plate of Balduran. Bugs * In the original Shadows of Amn, the item's description states a bonus of "10%" to lore which actually is an absolute value of "10"; the description is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Gallery ;Tales of the Sword Coast ;Baldur's Gate II :This gallery includes new, but unused icons for the original sword imported into Baldur's Gate II. Category:+1 weapons Category:+4 weapons Category:Items of Balduran Category:Bugs